


A Little Something Extra

by sistersophie



Series: A Little Something Extra [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersophie/pseuds/sistersophie
Summary: Rory may be the new guy on set, but he's not shy about getting what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a new ship in my fleet. Yep. These two are the best thing about the new _Top Gear._

As the first episode of _Extra Gear_ wraps up, Rory thinks the taping's gone well. The audience seems engaged, and his director looks pleased.

He delivers his closing speech, everyone applauds, and that's it. His first show for the BBC, and he knows it's a success. The mother show may be having its problems (and he's seen a few of those firsthand), but Rory feels like _Extra Gear_ is **his** baby, and he's going to do his very best every week to keep people informed and entertained.

And it sure doesn't hurt to have Chris Harris as his partner in crime. Rory can see him across the studio, shaking hands with members of the audience, favouring people with that dashing smile of his – the smile that made Rory go a bit weak in the knees upon their first encounter.

Rory had expected to walk into his dream job. He had not expected to discover an almost instant attraction to one of the other presenters. But there was a vibe there; an energy around Chris Harris that had fascinated Rory from the start. It wasn't an over-the-top thing, either; Rory had never been drawn to the manic style of someone such as Chris Evans. But Harris excited him without overwhelming him; doubly so because he was also extremely knowledgeable about cars. 

It was so easy to banter with him, to pretend on camera that there was some sort of a bromance brewing between the two of them.

It was easy because Rory wants it that way. And he senses that Chris felt similarly. It couldn't all be an act, could it?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Rory shakes a few hands, signs some autographs, and waits. And he waits some more, until the building has cleared out, and the crew begins to shut down the lighting equipment. 

His heartbeat quickens as he walks across the studio towards Chris, who is finishing up an amiable conversation with Richard Down, their producer and director. Chris looks up as he approaches, and smiles. Rory feels warm all over.

“I've just gotten the word that we'll be back for another week,” says Chris.

“That's excellent.” Rory shakes Richard's offered hand. “I'm glad that I still have a job.”

They all laugh. “Don't tell anyone,” the boss says conspiratorially, “but you guys are better than Evans and LeBlanc. They may have big names, but you two have chemistry.”

Rory feels his face flushing and hopes it isn't too obvious under the dimmed studio lights.

Richard checks his watch. “Well, I suppose I'd better get on home. See you next week.” He starts walking toward the exit.

Chris looks after him, a satisfied expression on his handsome face. 

Rory steps a little closer, screwing up his courage. “So....” he manages to say.

Chris turns back to him. “So. We did it.”

Rory nods. “It was fun.”

“It was.” Chris grins. “It had...chemistry.”

Rory's going to say it now, before he loses his nerve. “Fancy a trip to the pub?”

Chris cocks his head. “Are you buying?”

Rory smiles. “I'll get you started.”

A raised eyebrow. “I think I would fancy that.”

There's a long silence, and Rory can sense an actual shift in the atmosphere between them, a new understanding, a future of possibilities.

“After you,” Chris says, sweeping his hand towards the hangar exit, and Rory is walking – into what, he's not exactly sure. 

But for now, it feels good, and it feels right.


End file.
